Pulse Star Aikatsu
Aikatsu Pulse Star is Nattysakura Aikatsu first fan series. Plot Pulse Star Aikatsu Episodes Aiya Atsuko is ordinary middle school girl who have the ability to see idol auras and describe them with the clothes and poems. Initially she wanted to become a designer but her friend Miwa Watanabe take her by the force to enroll in the "Starlight Academy", she discovered that she will be able to shine more on stage as an Idol. Characters "ALIVE" Alive is the unite name of Aiya Atsuko, Miwa Watanabe and Akane Himeko. It expresses all the feelings of them to be alive in the same road. Aiya Atsuko: Aiya is the main character of this series. Aiya's dream was always to be a designer. She can sing, draw and sew, but she doesn't dance very well. She has the ability to see idol auras and make a clothes designs to match perfectly to the Idol personality and she likes to write poems. She is afraid of insects but she loves butterflies. She wants to launch her own brand called "Universe Star". She is a hard worker, lovable and her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha and her idol aura is composed by red and purple stars butterflies. Her catchphrase is "Match you my star". Miwa Watanabe: she is the best friend of Aiya, were always together and she knows Aiya ability to see the auras of the Idols. Comes from a rich family and loves to create songs from Aiya poems. Also has a habit of seeking information about the idols. She wants Aiya to be in the academy so that in future they can make a duo of idols like Masquerade, even she took Aiya to enter the academy. She is very kind but energetic too, sometimes not account when it hurts others. Her favorite brand is Magical Toy and her aura is composed by fireworks. Akane Himeko: Is a mysterious girl who likes to stay with Aiya, she have like a "Mysterious princess personality", she likes tea parties and fluffy dresses. Her favorite brand is Loli Gothic but when she looks to Aiya "Universe Star" first designs they've become her favorite brand, she says that she will be the first to put "Universe Star Designs" to use. Her idol aura are composed by jewels. Supporting Characters Lucy Nanairo: Is the top idol in Starlight Academy, she is a genius of the special appeals, she like tea party's and she want to make a duo with Aiya but not with her friends. Her favorite brand is Love Queen and her idol aura is composed by stars. Anna Todou: Is a friend of Aiya and Miwa and is in the academy, she's kind complexed to be lower than the other girls, loves to write novels but loves playing the piano and mermaids. She becomes attached to Aiya for her to notice her efforts to become a idol so sometimes she fights with Miwa for Aiya attention. Her favorite brand is Northern Mermaid Her idol aura is composed by blue and purple burbles.. Suzu Minori: Is one of the students of the academy friend or Aiya and the girls, her dream is to become the "Perfect Cute Girl", she can understands animals and dance very well. She has a twin sister. Her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow and her idol aura is colorful balls. Suu Minori: is the twin sister of Suzu, they are best friends but she has the dream to become the "Perfect Cute girl" and often she fights with Suzu because of that. She can sing very well and understands animals too. Her favorite idols are Lucy and Aiya. Her favorite brand is Angely Sugar 'and her idol aura is composed by colorful balls. 'Mari Hiroaki: She's a girl who lived most of her life traveling, her parents are designers. Befriends Aiya and the other girls in Starlight academy, Miwa is her favorite idol and senpai in the academy. She have a crush for rock boys and loves to draw fairies and other fantastic creatures. She has a bit of low self esteem. Her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy and her idol aura is composed by white flowers. Juliete Otoha: Is a tomboy girl friend of Mari, she sees Aiya as a rival. Her favorite brand is Fighting feminine 'and her idol aura is compose by fire flames. Other Characters Jane - she appeared in episode 3. Sachiko - She is an idol and appeared in episode 15. Yui Atsuko - Aoi Atsuko - Hana & Hoshi Atsuko - Hikaru Atsuko - Items Aikatsu Cards Aikatsu System Aikatsu Phone '''Aikatsu Make Up Card ' They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Brands In this series their have two new brands. 'Universe Star '- A brand create by Aiya Atsuko. Their clothes for everyone, they match the personality and their aura perfectly. Is for any occasion. 'Fighting Feminine ' - A brand for strong and energetic girls, is the favorite brand of tomboys girls. The Top Designer is Mika and Mamoru Toodo. Songs #Growing For a Dream #Calendar Girls #Take me higher #Glass Doll #Idol Activities Fanseries Songs #Serious Girl (OP) #Rainbow + Color (ED) #Music Future #Mirror Candle #Let's eat chocolate #Super Brave #Upon a Star story Gallery alive logo.png|'''Alive Unit space an light logo.png|'Space An Light Unit' Memorable Quotes Trivia *Aiya Atsuko is based in Maeda Atsuko of AKB0048. *Most of this series have the inspiration of NattySakura future Mangá I-DOLL!. *NattySakura favorite brand is Spicy Ageha that is the reason of Aiya Atsuko favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. *Universe Star is too the name agency of Pretty Rhythm Universe Fantasia series of NattySakura. Category:Fan series Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Pulse Star Aikstau Category:Fan Anime